My Sanctuary
by Josefina Eagle
Summary: Hinata is a new student at Konohagakura High School and knuckle-head ninja Naruto helps her. Party and love triangle; who will Naruto choose? WARNING: DEATH OF CHARACTER! Not anime death, but made up. i don't own any of the charactors.


_MY SANCTUARY_

_CHAPTER ONE_

_" Lady Hinata this is your new high school, Konohagakura high." her older cousin pointing to the high school._

_" How big is it?" she asked twirling her long black-darkish purple hair, her lavender eyes full of worry." I mean, how many students are in the school?"_

_" 623 students, 14 per teacher in the school. why:? Your not too scared are you?_

_' asked Neji in a teasing way._

_" Kinda. Isn't it normal to be nervous when it comes to going to a new school?" asked Hinata_

_" Yo naruto!! What's up? What brings you here?" asked Neji as he turned to his talkative, tall, blonde haired friend._

_" Grandma Tsunade is looking for you! Oh, is this your famous cousin? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! You must be Hinata." said Naruto giving her the thumbs up sign and a goofy smile that he is so famous for. Hinata giggled and blushed._

_" I guess since you know my name then I don't really have to introduce myself. But I don't know how much, if any, Neji told you. But nonetheless it's nice to meet you Naruto." Then Hinata noticed a brown haired girl walking towards Neji and the group. _

_" Hey Naruto!! Did you give Neji the message yet?" asked Ten-Ten running up to them. " Oh, Neji, is this your cousin? Well she kinds has to, I mean she looks just like you almost. Anyway my name is Ten-Ten And don't worry Neji only told us nice things and alot of them."_

_" O-oh nice to meet you. What grade are you in?" asked Hinata to Naruto and Ten-Ten_

_" I'm in the 11th grade!! Ten-Ten here is in the 12th grade Same as Neji as you already know." Shouted Naruto as if he was proud of himself for answering a question_

_" Well Neji we better go is your going to help me with my Taijutsu. It was nice meeting you Hinata, we'll have to hang out sometime. See ya!" With a wave off her hand she and Neji left._

_" So, what do you like to do Hinata? eat Ramen,train, fight, read eat ramen?" asked Naruto as they walked to her house_

_" W-well I like to cook, read, listen to my music, and I really like animals. especially foxes they are adorable!"_

_" And Ramen?" asked Naruto with a mischievous gleam in his eye._

_" And Ramen." Laughed Hinata_

_" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then right?"_

_" I just transferred here so I don't think I'll be going anywhere."_

_" Hehe right. see ya tomorrow!!" _

_Later Naruto went to the ramen shop, Neji was already there._

_" What took you so long? I've been here for at least twenty minutes. Ya know you are really slow when it comes to meeting people at places you pick." sighed Neji_

_" Hey I can't help it! I was having a nice conversation with your cousin, which by the way she is soo cute!! And I don't mean teddy bear cute!!" said Naruto smiling broadly_

_" What about Sakura huh? Aren't the two of you dating? If your not careful, someone will get hurt." warned Neji_

_" Ah don't worry about it! Besides I bet she'll be super popular at our school!! Guys will falling at her feet begging for a date!"_

_" And that's exactly what I'm worried about. Anyway what's up?"_

_* NEAXT DAY*_

_" Where is the main office?" asked Hinata nervously, fiddling with her fingers_

_" Follow me But stay close, crowds are a big problem here." said Neji. As they were walking to the office when they bumped into Sasuke._

_" Hmph, watch where your going Neji." scowled Sasuke_

_" Stop talking tough when we both know that you won't do anything." snapped Neji_

_" So this is your cousin huh? She doesn't look much. I give her one day." said Sasuke sneering _

_" T-that's not true. I- I'll last through the whole school year." said Hinata_

_" Whatever. See you losers later."_

_They kept walking and got to the office where Ten-Ten was waiting for them._

_" Hey you guys! what's up? Hinata, I'm going to shown you around the school." _

_" Well Lady Hinata, this is where we part. I have to see a teacher about something. See you later. Hopefully we'll have the same lunch."_

_" Alright Hinata, lemme see your schedule. Let's see here, Iruka for Genjutsu, Kakashi for Ninjutsu, Guy for Taijutsu, Kurenai for social studies and Tsunade for Health. I don't have any of your classes for obvious reasons but I'm sure you'll meet some friends. Besides Naruto might be in some of your classes." said Ten-Ten teasing her._

_She showed her where all of her classes where and left her at her first period. Hinata timidly opened the door and the first thing she heard was Naruto's voice calling her._

_" Hey Hinata! Come sit beside me!" he shouted Gesturing to an empty seat next to him. She had on a Jacket but when she took it off she was wearing a purple cami top, black pants and high heels._

_" H-hello Naruto. W-who are you?" she asked as Shikamaru walked towards him._

_" I'm Shikamaru, Putting up with this guy is really a drag. To this day I still don't know how I put up with this guy."_

_" Ok everybody Class has started. we have a new student with us today her name is Hinata Huyga. Now we are going to review the test that we are having today." They did a short review on the subject and started the test. Hinata didn't have to take it since she transferred there. So she sat quietly and read a book. When everyone was done they could talk quietly. Naruto passed a note to Hinata._

_Hey how are you doing?_

_I'm doing good. you?_

_I'm ok. Just bored_

_Oh yeah it was kinda boring but school is that way._

_Yeah I guess so. Hey Hinata, after school me and some of my friends are going to the movies. Want to come with us?_

_"O-oh sure, i would love to go._

_*AT THE MOVIE THEATER*_

_Naruto and Hinata were at the movies with Neji. They were waiting for Shikamaru, sasuke,Kiba and Gaara._

_"What is taking them so long?! They should've been here by now!" fumed Naruto Hinata giggled silently._

_"Bear in mind, they have to do something at the school so it'll be awhile. So do us all a favor and chill." said Neji calmly_

_Ten minutes later, they came through the door. Sasuke saw that Hinata was there._

_" Great. he had to bring her here huh?" he grumbled. _

_" Finally!! You guys take forever in a day to take care of stuff!!" They went in line and bought drinks and candy for the movie. Hinata was so nervous that she forgot to buy a drink. Naruto noticed immediately._

_"Hey Hinata, you forgot to buy a drink. Here have mine." he said handing it to her. She took it but was wondering about him_

_" B-but N-n-naruto, W-w-what about Y-you? E-eating P-popcorn W-will get Y-you T-t-thirsty?" Stuttered Hinata stuttering up a storm._

_" Don't worry, if I get thirsty, I'll just steal a sip from you. Or do you mind?" he asked while grinning broadly at her and failing to notice her blushing. They went to the room where they were showing the movie. Sasuke and Gaara were bored out of their minds so Gaara made little sand Puppets and kept themselves occupied. After the movie was over, they were walking outside and Hinata tripped on some rubble that was still on the sidewalk and landed in Naruto's muscular arms_

_" Whoa!! Are you ok?" he asked. Hinata turned a Bright red in the face_

_" I-i-i-i-i-i-i'm O-ok N-n-naruto. Y-you are R-really G-ggood at catching P-people." Stuttered Hinata completely embarrassed._

_" That's because he keeps catching Sakura" laughed Kiba. Neji decided to join in the teasing too._

_" When really it should be Sasuke catching her." said Neji turning to him_

_" Shut up! No! I would rather die than catch her." he said arguing with Neji while Kiba was singing Sakura and Sasuke kissing in a tree._

_" Naruto, thank you for inviting me. I had alot of fun." said Hinata blushing a deep red_

_" Well I'm glad you had fun. I had fun too." They kept walking and they reached her house._

_" So, um.. I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked Blushing slightly and scuffing his feet on the ground._

_" Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. bye."_

_" Bye." and he kissed her on the cheek. Hinata stood frozen to the spot and blushing a deep red as always._

_*AT NARUTO'S HOUSE*_

_" I'm telling you Shikamaru, Hinata's super cute!" sighed Naruto. After he left Hinata's house he met up with Shikamaru, since it was only 5:00 they decided to hang out for a little bit._

_"So, ask her out already!" said Shikamaru shaking his head." I mean it's not like Neji is going to come after you if you do"_

_Chapter Two_

_*Next Day*_

_The next day Hinata was walking through the school hallways to get to her locker. Since she wasn't much of a morning person, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. she crashed in to someone and fell back. She looked up to see who it was and it was Sasuke._

_" Hmph, you deserve to be on the ground like that. It suits you well." he said snickering Then for no reason at all, he started to kick her in the ribs and punching her. When she tried to get up, he just knocked her back down. Eventually she passed out._

_* MEANWHILE*_

_While that was going on, Naruto overslept._

_"Crap!! I gotta go!!" He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He was running to the school when he saw a ambulance racing to the school._

_" I wonder what's going on?" he thought as he kept running. When he got to the school he saw Hinata being loaded on a stretcher and then they took off._

_" Hey Sasuke, why is Hinata going to the hospital? What happened?!!" he asked frantically. He then heard Sasuke snicker_

_" She had it coming. Honestly Naruto, why do you like her so much? She is so weak."_

_" So why did you beat her up? What did she do to you?!" Naruto was shouting now._

_" Because she was really annoying. And was so stupid. I mean how can she possibly be Neji's cousin? she's nothing like him." he said Snickering_

_" SASUKE!!!!!!!" Naruto slammed his fist in to Sasuke's face._

_After the blow from Naruto's fist, Sasuke stumbled a few feet, but now his guard was up . He was ready for Naruto to attack him tried to hit him again but Sasuke blocked it and jab Naruto in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground spitting up some blood. _

_Then Sasuke kicked Naruto in the ribs making him fall to the ground completely. Then Sasuke squatted next to Naruto and grabbed Naruto's neck and tried to choke him. Naruto tried to pry Sasuke's hands from his neck but he failed. His strength was depleting quickly. Then he kneed Sasuke in the stomach. He lessened his grip. Pretty soon both boys were rolling around the ground trying to punch each other wherever they could. They then ended up in the bus parking lot. When Naruto heard a horn go off somewhere near by, he looked up and saw a bus coming towards them. Naruto quickly reacted and jumped out of the way. Sasuke couldn't move. Then in Naruto's horror, Sasuke was hit. He ran over to see if he was dead._

_" Sasuke are you... Oh my god!!!" he yelled in horror. He looked down and saw Sasuke's blood was soaking in his shoes. Pretty soon people were making their way to the scene and started to make a commotion while Naruto stood still in horror. Naruto went to the hospital after Ibiki questioned and came to a conclusion that it was an accident. When he went in to her room, he noticed she looked thinner than usual. Neji wasn't there. Whiched surprised Naruto. _

_" H-hey where is Neji? I thought he would be here?" asked Naruto looking on the verge of tears_

_" He was here earlier but he left to go to school. A-are you ok? you look terrible." said Hinata softly._

_" Sasuke is dead. He was ran over by a bus. I saw it. I CAUSED it." Naruto was getting in to a frenzy._

_" N-naruto! Please calm down!" Hinata jumped out of bed and grabbed Naruto in a hug." N-naruto it was an accident! please stop." Naruto, hearing this just broke down and started to cry. But Hinata could barely support his weight, so she ended up falling on the bed. After awhile Naruto felt better. " Are you ok now?" she asked worried._

_" Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Hinata. Sorry you had to see that." he apologized blushing a bit from embarrassment. _

_" If anything you should check up on Sakura and see if she is ok. and if you want, if visiting hours are still open, you can come back if you want." said Hinata shyly._

_" Yeah, that is a good idea, I'll see you later Hinata. and thanks again for not making fun of me." said Naruto turning to leave._

_" I hope Naruto is ok, I heard he saw Sasuke die." Thought Sakura as she gazed out the window in her room. Then she saw Naruto walking to her house door._

_" Sakura! Naruto's here!" shouted her mom._

_" OK" Sakura opened her door and went downstairs to meet him. Then she led him upstairs to her room._

_" Hey um.. how are you doing?" he asked gently. _

_" I would be lying if i said I was fine. I'm just sad all the time. I'm constantly crying and the funny part is we weren't even going out. He hated me and I really miss him. I forced my love on him. I'm such a terrible person. No wonder he hated me." sobbed Sakura._

_' Sakura, your not that bad of a person, lots of people force their love on other people. It happens." he said soothingly._

_" What time is the funeral? I didn't hear what time they said it was."_

_"They said it was going to be around 2 o'clock." he answered._

_Everybody had to attend the funeral. Not many people cried at the funeral. Sakura cried the hardest. Hinata couldn't really cry at the hospital since she didn't know him very well. After the funeral, Naruto and all them went to the usual spot where they hung out._

_" Lady Hinata is supposed to be getting out of the hospital today. Why don't you go and pick her up? I know that will make you feel better." said Neji_

_" Nah, You can go and pick her up." said Naruto looking at his hands._

_" Naruto, are you ok?" asked Neji sitting beside him, looking worried. _

_" Ya, I'm fine but...." Then Naruto looked at the ground again" I can't help but feel this is my fault that Sasuke died. I could of saved him I was right there.. I could of pulled him out of the way I know he was a pain sometimes but he didn't deserve...." Naruto looked up at Neji with tears falling down his face." Am I some kind of selfish Monster?"_

_He waited for Neji's response. " Naruto, it wasn't your fault. I mean yes the fight was uncalled for but it was just destiny playing its course. In other words so you'll understand what I'm saying, He was meant to die and you weren't. I don't know where you got this whole monster thing from but your not that. I think the person isn't a monster but their destiny is." he said choosing his words carefully._

_Naruto looked up with a smile on his face. " Thanks Neji. Ya know sometimes your destiny crap can sure come in handy." That got him a death glare from him. But Neji just shrugged it off. " You should go pick up Lady Hinata. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you._

_Naruto ran to the hospital to find Hinata waiting. _

_"Oh hey Hinata, were you waiting long?" he asked _

_" No not really. So are you here to escort me home?" she asked blushing a bit_

_" Yep. I sure am." he said happily putting a huge goofy grin on his face. "H-hey Hinata, since your feeling better, want to go get some ramen?" he asked after hearing his stomach grow loudly._

_Hinata giggled softly. " Sure Naruto." _

_Naruto was checking to see how much moola ( money) and he only had enough for one bowl._

_" H-hey Hina, you don't mind if we share a bowl do you?" he asked nervously with a light blush on his face._

_" No, I don't really mind at all. Do you mind?" she asked looking at him timidly._

_" No not really. It doesn't make much of a difference to me. I was just wondering."_

_" Heh, only got enough money for one bowl eh?" crackled the old man as he laid down the bowl in front of them. They started to talk and eat at the same time. When they were close to being finished, they accidentally grabbed the same noodle and their lips were getting closer..._

_and closer.._

_and they were almost there......_

_" HEY NARUTO!!!"shouted Kiba slapping him hard on the back. scaring both Naruto and Hinata._

_" Kiba you baka!!! just give me a heart attack I don't care." said Naruto sarcastically._

_" Sorry, do you want this note or no?" he asked handing him a pink note with a drawn heart on the front._

_" Wow, um.. Kiba wow man I'm sorry i don't like you that way if you catch my meaning." said Naruto rambling on until Kiba caught on to what he meant. _

_"It's not from me baka! It's from Sakura!" yelled Kiba at the top of his lungs._

_" Really, Seriously?!" asked Naruto opening the note. _

_" Yes, Yes hurry up and read it. So this way she won't think I didn't give it to you" Then he left. The note said: _

_Hey Naruto._

_Can you meet under the cherry blossom tree near the training field?_

_Naruto and Sakura dated off and on. Last time she and Naruto broke up, she went after Sasuke._

_" Hey um... Hinata, I really need to go, Can you get home by yourself?" he asked There was a flash of pain in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came._

_" uh...... um.... S-sure." she said quietly._

_" Ok, see you later." he said then he ran off. Tears were forming in her eyes. She decided to follow Naruto to see what was so important._

_" Hey Naruto, I'm really happy you made it. I really need a friend right now." Tears were falling down her face. _

_" Sakura...." said Naruto he put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. Hinata, who was watching, quietly backed out and started to run to her house._

_" Lady Hinata, welcome home. Where's Naruto?" he asked but didn't get an answer since Hinata ran to her room. When she shut her door, she slid down to the floor and started to cry. She grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it to muffle her sobs. Neji was outside her room when he heard her crying._

_* NEXT MORNING*_

_" Naruto, Where were you yesterday? Lady Hinata came home by herself. Last time I checked, you wanted to escort her home. When she came home, she was sobbing when she went to her room. What did you do?" demanded Neji the next morning._

_" I didn't do anything. Hinata and I were eating ramen when Sakura gave me a note to meet her under a cherry blossom tree. So I asked Hinata if she could get home by herself and she said she could and seemed fine by it so I went to meet her and that's all that happened." explained Naruto, Who failed to mention that he kissed Sakura. He didn't know why it happened, it just did. Then sakura came right up to Naruto._

_" Hey Naruto." she greeted him and then gave him a kiss on the lips and held them there for quite some time. Then Neji cleared his throat and walked off. But not before shooting Naruto a death glare._

_" Oh no! Naruto and Sakura are in my next class! What am I going to do? I have to stay calm, and just pretend your fine. No doubt Neji told and interrogated Naruto about my crying yesterday." thought Hinata as she went to her first block._

_" Hey Hinata. What's up?" he asked as he made his way to his desk which conveniently right next to hers. She nodded her response and started to read her book. Naruto, who was confused, wrote Hinata a note._

_Hey Hinata, Are you ok? Neji told me that you were sobbing really hard in your room yesterday. _

_" I'm fine Naruto. My ribs just started to hurt really badly yesterday. What did Sakura want? _

" _Ah she just wanted to talk to somebody. Since Sasuke died. She's been depressed._

" _Oh I see."_

_Kakashi then stepped in to the room and class started.. He had to leave early and since he couldn't find a substitute everyone did whatever they wanted. Hinata just took out a book she was reading when Naruto interrupted her._

" _Hey Hina! Sakura wants to go out with me again! Isn't it awesome!" asked Naruto happily._

"_That's great Naruto." she said " Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to hurt me on purpose?!" she asked in her head after school. Ten-Ten was with Neji and they were going to the usual spot. She wanted to go but she knew that sakura and naruto were going to be there . Personally, she didn't feel like seeing that. _

_* At the usual spot.* _

" _Naruto, I can't seem to figure you out man. One minute you say you love Hinata, then the next minute you say you like Sakura. Even though she uses you for when she is depressed. Jeez." complained Shikamaru_

" _I didn't mean to kiss her, it just happened." he explained not looking him in the eye._

" _You got Lady Hinata's hopes up you know. But whatever. Speaking of which, where is she?" he turned to Ten-Ten while speaking._

" _I don't know, I asked her if she wanted to come but she said that she had to do homework."_

_Then Sakura came and went directly to Naruto and planted a huge kiss on Naruto's lips. And then sat on his lap._

" _Hey, I'm throwing a party on Saturday. Everyone is invited. Even your cousin Neji. It'll be a good way for her to meet people and stay away from other people's boyfriends."_

" _That is so kind of you Sakura. But since when was Naruto your boyfriend?" he asked coldly._

" _Since yesterday. I'm surprised that you didn't know that. Usually you know everything."_

" _Even I have limits on what I know in this school. And you better watch what you do and say, Lady Hinata __**is**__ part of the Hyuga clan." warned Neji_

" _Fine. What ever you say."_

_* At the party*_

_Hinata was at first reluctant to go. Especially Since Sakura was practically calling her a chicken if she didn't come. She went through her closet and found a long, black skirt with a slit on the side and a black tank top. Then she showed up at the party._

" _Hey Hinataaaaa" sang Ten-Ten when she saw her friend. " Guess what?"_

" _What?" not really feeling up to answering whatever riddle it is that Ten-Ten came up with_

" _Sakura cheated on Naruto with Lee. So now he is in the dumps and needs a purple haired friend. Who does that sound like? Now go talk to him! This is once in a lifetime opportunity."_

_Hinata knew her friend was right so she went over to where he was sitting. He was talking to Neji_

" _I really hate it when your right Neji." he growled. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Deep down he knew what Neji and Shikamaru said earlier was true. He just didn't want to believe it. Then he noticed Hinata_

" _Oh, Hey Hinata, what's up?" he asked sheepishly_

" _Nothing Naruto, I heard what happened and thought you might need a friend."_

" _Oh yeah, thanks. Hey, do you want to dance with me?" he asked Embarrassed._

_They were dancing to a slow song complements of Ten-Ten, who saw Naruto and Hinata together and was able to convince the DJ to play it. They were getting really close to each other. Hinata could feel his heart racing under his shirt. Hers was too and was feeling really dizzy and was about to pass out. But she willed herself not to. When the song was done, they went outside. _

" _Hey Hinata, thanks for being there for me. You're a good dancer you know that?" he asked turning to her._

" _It was nothing. There is something I need to tell you Naruto, I-I love you. I love you Naruto!" She cried. She was starting to cry because she was scared of being rejected again by someone who she thought loved her. Naruto couldn't tell but he was shocked by her tears. He gently put a finger on her cheek to catch the tear that was falling. When she looked up, she saw clear sapphire eyes looking at her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Her hands went around his neck and his went down to her waist. _

" _I love you too Hina"_


End file.
